thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Station Break
Station Break is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Episode audio from Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Felton - Craig Cackowski *The Barkeep - Joshua Malina *The Marshal Station Doors - Annie Savage *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Alloy Roy - Steve Agee Detailed Description Alloy Roy, still in the Marshal Station jail, asks Croach why he's decorating the Marshal Station for a party. Croach responds he's committing a Surprise Event on Sparks Nevada to cheer him up as he's been depressed since the birth and subsequent loss of The Red Plains Rider's baby, as the baby was actually a Jupiter Spy. Also Sparks is not happy that he's the father of Croach's fertilized ovum after Sparks had touched Croach's eggsacs in The Agony of the Feet. Croach tells Roy that he and Sparks are both considered the father, as he is not a female. Roy is happy to see the surprise event ruined, as he's still sore about Sparks Nevada shooting his hand off, even though Sparks replaced it with another hand. The Marshal Station Doors open and Sparks Nevada enters, slowly walking with his head down, dragging his robot fists along the ground and mumbling to himself, then walks away. Felton enters, calling for halp from Croach and saying he's here for the party. The Barkeep enters as well and they finish decorating the station. Croach, Felton and the Barkeep attempt to start the Surprise Event, but Sparks doesn't want to participate. Croach attempts to encourage Sparks to be excited about the party and the incoming baby, but Sparks refuses. The AI says there's a spaceship full of robot outlaws incoming, so Sparks tells Croach to go take care of it, tells everyone else to leave, and to never talk about the party or Croach being fertilized. The robot outlaws, now outside the station, refuse to leave. Sparks continues his rudeness to Croach while he puts the shields around the station up. The robots state they are the Alloy Roy gang, Roy's poker buddies. Croach is touched by the affection the robots have for Alloy Roy and attempts to get Sparks to agree that it's inspirational. Just as Sparks begins to act like the Marshal, Croach reminds him about the Surprise Event and subsequent baby and Sparks shuts down again, disappointing Croach as well. Felton gives himself an inspirational speech, trying to work up the nerve to shoot the robot outlaws using the Marshal station defenses. Sparks returns and pushes him aside, addressing the robots outside. Sparks says he's releasing Alloy Roy, as he doesn't feel like tousling today. When he does feel like tousling, they will be on the top of his list. He specifically makes Croach let Roy go, since "this glum I got is all his fault." Croach says that releasing Alloy Roy is the final act he will enact for Sparks, though his onus is not complete, as he does not wish to raise their offspring with Sparks in his current state. He tells Sparks to track him down when Sparks returns to himself, and leaves. Alloy Roy takes Sparks' laser pistols, too, as to rub Sparks' face in how much he's lost lately. The Barkeep and Felton encourage Sparks to not let Roy leave, to fight back, but Sparks does not. Theme Song Changes Because of Sparks Nevada's depression, he isn't able to properly sing the theme song, and Croach jumps in and helps. Folksy Hal: (Introduces Sparks Nevada) Sparks Nevada: ...f'earth.. Folksy Hal: With the help of his Martian companion, Croach the Tracker! Croach: I... am fertilized with your offspring, Sparks Nevada! Sparks: No! Shhhh... Folksy Hal: Sparks Nevada rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars! Sparks: I don't wanna. I'll do it next month. I don't care. Sparks Nevada ...varmits need a catchin, youngins' need a s... steed I race across the stars sworn by the burrs of my... spurs wrongs on Mars Chorus Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars! Sparks Nevada hypercattle's humming space age drumming comic books in bars uhhhhggggghhhh... right the outlaw wrongs Chorus Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars! Croach the Tracker Oh the plains of the red planet he upholds the law And he does it with a pair of robot fists! (Sparks: Or whatever.) Chorus Pow! Croach the Tracker Evil extermination he has faced For his robot rogues they hardly ever miss! Chorus: Hardly ever miss! Sparks Nevada I'll be riding truth and justice shooting stars sworn burrs astro right wrong Mars Chorus Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars! Sparks Nevada And other stuff Notes *Marc Evan Jackson grew a beard and went on stage with his bowtie undone and shirt untucked to emphasize just how affected Sparks was in this episode. There is a picture on the Nerdist page for this episode. *This is the only time Croach has sung any of Spark's parts of theme song solo, although he has sung with the entire cast at the end of Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special. *For continuity, the next episode is "Sparks Nevada's Robot Rogues in Distrustified". Continuity * This is the 135th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode was #134 The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam - Book, Line, and Sinker! * The next episode is #136 The Robot Rogues in "Distrustified", which is also the next episode in Sparks Nevada universe canon. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada universe canon is #131 Into Darkness. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on June 1, 2013 and released September 23, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:June 2013 segments Category:Alternate theme songs